The Well
by Mad Vampire Poet
Summary: Samara's thoughts as she died in the well. Oneshot.


We had come to Shelter Mountain Inn for the summer, like usual. Except this time, I wouldn't be coming home. But I didn't know that, not yet. I was slightly glad. I'd finally been let out of Eola Country Psychiatric Hospital. I didn't like it there. They asked me stupid questions. How did they expect me to know the answers to them? They'd said that I didn't want to hurt anyone, except… sometimes….I did. Most of the time, though, it just happened. I didn't know why, or how. It just… _happened. _They'd said I made those pictures. But I didn't. I saw them. And so did everyone else. I couldn't stop it. It wouldn't stop. I'd told them that, but they hadn't belived me. Nobody believed me.

I stood by the well, singing my song. I'd known the song all my life. Mommy knew it too. She used to sing it to me. Before all this happened. Before I'd been sent to Eola Country Psychiatric Hospital. Before the horses had gone crazy and killed themselves. Before I'd been made to live with them in the barn. Before Mommy had started seeing the things I saw. Then it had all got worse. I remember when Mommy used to braid my hair. I'd liked that. But I would never know that feeling again.

I listened to the way my voice echoed off the well walls. I liked those echoes. But I didn't like the well. The well was dark, and there was water down it. I didn't like water. I never looked into the well, fearing the water. I imagined that the water was cold, but I didn't really know. I saw a picture in my head. I didn't like it. It looked like an eclipse. I didn't know _why _I didn't like it. I just didn't.

"Isn't it beautiful here, Samara?" Mommy was behind me, talking to me. "So peaceful. I know things will get better." I felt something being put over my head, and I couldn't breathe. A plastic bag. Mommy was trying to suffocate me! Why was she doing this? I struggled, trying to get free so I could breathe, but it did no good. I was too weak. I stood still, hoping she'd assume I was dead, and take the bag away.

"All I ever wanted was you." Mommy said to me. Then why was she doing this to me! She didn't stop, though. She picked me up and dropped me into the well. As soon as I fell, I felt the temperature drop. So I was right. It was cold in here.

As I fell into the water, I felt it become even colder. So cold it was almost pain. I tried to stand up, to see out. But it was no good at all. All I could see was what looked like a half-moon. But it couldn't be night. And then I saw the moon moving, and I realised. It wasn't a moon. It was the lid of the well, slowly closing. I felt angry. What was happening? The lid of the well was completely closed, but I could still see a ring of light around it. Like the eclipse I'd seen. Except it wasn't an eclipse.

I felt so many emotions. Anger, sadness, lonliness… but mostly confusion. Why had Mommy thrown me down here? Was she going to come and get me, to let me out? I hoped so. I didn't want to stay down here. I knew I would die down here. I didn't like it. I didn't want to die.

After a while, I stopped thinking. I was bored. Was Mommy not coming to get me? I looked up, and I saw that the ring had dissapeared. It must have been night. I was hungry, and scared. I was thirsty, but I didn't want to drink from the well. I wanted to get out.

I reached up, grabbing hold of one of the stones as tightly as I could. I gripped another, and began to pull myself up. My feet found footholds, and my hands found handholds. But then, I pulled out a loose brick by mistake. Water flooded down on me, making me fall back into the bottom of the well. Back into the water. I felt a terrible pain in my fingertips, and lifted them to me. I couldn't see them. I put one of my hurting fingers into my mouth, trying to stop the pain a little. I tasted something bitter and metallic. Blood. My blood. And then I saw. Not with my eyes, but with my mind. I saw my finger, and I screamed. The entire nail had been ripped off. It was still stuck in the wall of the well. I was starting to panic. What if I never got out of here? Was I going to be left to die? Why? Why had Mommy pushed me down here? I didn't like it? Was Mommy the only one who knew? I screamed. Not out of pain or fear, but out of rage. I didn't want to be left here. I loved my Mommy. But she didn't love me. Not anymore. If I was all she'd ever wanted, why had she thrown me down here?

I looked up and saw that the sun was starting to rise. I could tell, because the ring of light re-appered. That was how I could tell the passing of days. The ring of light, dissapearing and re-appearing.

That wasn't the last time I tried to get out. I tried again and again, until all my fingernails were broken. I liked the pain of my fingers, and my hunger. It was what let me know I was still alive. Alive was good, wasn't it? It was a good thing that I was alive.

I still saw things down there. In fact, they were worse, in the darkness of this watery cell. I saw scattered images, that didn't have much to do with each other. I saw Mommy, brushing her hair, and me teleporting the mirror and backing away. That was from the good time, before Mommy went crazy. I saw blood in water. It reminded me of the horses. I saw my chair spinning. I saw a centipede. There had been lots of them in my barn. I saw a man with… something being pulled out of his mouth. I saw magotts turning into people. That reminded me of how stupid and insignificant people were. I kept seeing these things. They were all I saw.

For the first time, I wished I could sleep. Then I could sleep away this nightmare. Although I could just be born into another.

It felt like I was in the well for all eternity, but really, it was only a week. A whole week of me trying, and failing, to get out of the well. A whole week of suffering, slowly dying. Someday, everyone else would feel what I had felt. They would die, like I had died. I would never be satisfied. I would kill them all. Before they died, they would see the ring. Just like I had.


End file.
